


A Friend in Need

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex for rent, Vaginal Sex, Veela Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Fleur’ shows up on Harry’s doorstep asking for help, but he knows she’s really Tonks there to fulfill his fantasy. Right?
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 254





	A Friend in Need

“It’s finally over between William and me,” Fleur said, frowning. She did not look nearly as sad or as angry as you might expect someone to be when their marriage of several years has fallen apart, but there was a very good reason why she didn’t show those emotions, so Harry wasn’t surprised.

“I can’t say I’m surprised,” he said. “No offense, but this has been a long time coming.” This was actually true; everyone who knew them could see that Fleur and Bill were set to implode in the very near future, even if Mrs. Weasley was still in denial about the rift, or more fittingly the crater that had grown between her oldest son and his wife. But Harry would bet good galleons that this story was not true and the obvious break had not actually happened just yet. “But what brings you here?”

“I need a place to stay, Harry,” she said, biting her lip and looking at him pleadingly from his doorstep.

Harry grinned at Fleur Delacour, or what appeared to be Fleur Delacour at least. He knew better. Tonks knew damn well that one of his ultimate fantasies was fucking her while she adopted the form of Fleur, and she’d hinted that she might finally give it to him soon if he was very good. Clearly the hours he’d spent with his head between her legs yesterday had qualified, and she was giving him his treat now. 

“Of course you do, Fleur. But why come to me? Why not go to your parents, or check into a hotel?” He would play along, and together they would bring the fantasy to its obvious conclusion.

“My parents never liked William, and never wanted me to leave France to marry him,” ‘Fleur’ said, sighing. “If I go to them I will have to listen to endless criticism from my mother about how she was right all along, and my father will constantly try to force me to move back home. They can’t accept that I moved to get away from them even before I started dating William. And with all of my money tied up in the joint Gringotts account I share with my husband, I won’t have the gold to afford a hotel until the divorce has gone through.”

“So you have nowhere else to turn, and you came to me,” Harry said, fighting not to snort. What a likely story! It was even less likely than Tonks’ attempt to mimic Fleur’s speech patterns. He knew Fleur had been working to speak English with less of an accent, but she was nowhere near _this_ good.

“Yes,” Tonks-as-Fleur said, shaking her head helplessly. “I am sorry to impose, Harry, but I could really use your hospitality, at least until the divorce has been processed and I can have access to my gold.”

“I understand,” he said, “but as much as I’d like to help you, I can’t house you for free.”

“That may be difficult,” she said, frowning. “As I have said, I do not have access to my Gringotts account.”

“Oh, I know. It’s not gold that I want from you, Fleur.” He reached out, put his hand on her arm and ran it down slowly. Tonks, to her credit, looked believably surprised. “All you need to do to stay here is give me your pretty little self, however and whenever I want you. Do that and you can stay as long as you want.”

She continued to look shocked, and those gorgeous blue eyes looked so stunned that for a moment he could almost believe that this really _was_ Fleur rather than Tonks. She might be doing a poor job with the voice, but otherwise she was passing with flying colors. Those eyes eventually looked resigned, and even a little bit aroused. ‘Fleur’ nodded slowly.

“Very well, Harry,” she said. “I accept. I could use a good fuck anyway. It has been far too long.”

Okay, there was _no way_ Fleur would ever say something so crass! But he was about to come as close as he ever would to fucking Fleur Delacour, so he could forgive the occasional slip in role playing.

“Then welcome to your new home, Fleur,” he said, stepping back to allow her into his house. 

\--

“Fuck, that’s good,” Harry said, groaning as ‘Fleur’ continued to bob her head on his cock. He had to give Tonks quite a bit of credit for this. She had always been able to use her metamorph skills in interesting ways during sex, but the blowjob she gave him while pretending to be Fleur felt different than any way she’d ever sucked his cock before. He was used to her making her lips fuller and her tongue longer during oral, and tightening or expanding her throat as necessary to enhance the sensations for him. But she had never before sucked him with so much effortless grace. He could not detect any morphing this time around. It was as if she was relying on sheer skill, and neither she nor anyone else had ever displayed so much talent for sucking his cock.

Her mouth twisted and her hands glided up and down his cock smoothly, and she took him down her throat with greater ease than she ever had without any noticeable body adjustments. He very nearly complimented her on all of the new techniques she was showing him, and only stopped at the last minute when he reminded himself that she was pretending to be Fleur. They might both know who she was and understand that she was just playing a role but he wasn’t going to spoil it, especially not when she was sucking him so well.

“Merlin, Fleur, you’re incredible,” he said, settling for complimenting her in character instead. “But if you keep that up I’m going to cum soon, and any time I thought about this fantasy I always imagined shooting that first load inside of your pussy.” Deep, deep inside; as deep as his cock could go.

Tonks stopped sucking, and after a memorable few moments of her just sitting there and looking up at him with his cock in her mouth, she pulled back off of him with a pop.

“Zen do it, ‘Arry,” she said, and her voice sounded so husky and erotic that he barely noticed she had suddenly remembered to try and imitate Fleur’s accent. “Fuck me. I ‘ave needed it for so long! Please, give it to me!” 

Harry needed no further encouragement. He’d been hard as steel and ready to fuck her as soon as she peeled off her clothes and revealed that flawless veela body to him and the blowjob had only enflamed that desire. He tackled her to the bed so she was flat on her back, and she giggled at his impatience. ‘Fleur’ spread her legs wide, welcoming him in and leaving him free to line himself up and push forward. He normally would have been more measured and precise here, but he’d held this fantasy for so long that he rushed it this time and jabbed his cock into her inelegantly, making her take nearly half of it in one big push.

Most women would have winced in pain at such a sudden intrusion from a cock as large as his, but fortunately for her Tonks was able to adapt quickly. Though he couldn’t actually feel her do it, he could only conclude that she had used her morphing to enlarge her pussy and make it easier for her to take it without feeling any real pain, because she didn’t cry out and didn’t even appear to be that bothered. He still stopped and grimaced in concern as he looked down at her.

“Sorry about that,” he said. “I got a little too excited. Are you alright?”

She just grinned up at him. “I am veela, ‘arry. We are made for this. I can take whatever you want to do wiz me.”

Harry chuckled and shook his head. It was impressive that she was still staying in character even after that, but if that’s what she wanted, he was more than happy to continue playing along. “Good to know. If that’s the case, I think I’ll extract your payment now.”

He pulled his hips back, but before he pulled his cock all the way out he thrust back in, and this time he buried it inside of her all the way to his balls. He watched her closely, and despite not feeling any telltale indications of her morphing her insides, she continued to smile up at him as if daring him to do his worst. She must have found some way to take her morphing to another level if she could do it this quickly without him being able to tell, but Harry wasn’t going to complain and he wasn’t even going to question it, at least not right now. The questions could wait for later. Right now he was going to accept this wondrous gift.

By no means was Harry a stranger to rough and energetic sex, and he’d learned to embrace that side of himself more than ever since first hooking up with Tonks. She’d brought it out of him, nurtured it and encouraged it, and with her unique abilities she had been more equipped to be on the other side of it than anyone else. But not even she had ever shown this kind of resilience or talent, and Harry wasn’t going to waste the chance to explore it. He’d fucked Tonks hard and fast, but now he took it to a totally different level. His hips had never moved faster than they did now, and he had never pushed his cock this deep this frequently, with her or with anyone else. He put all of the strength he had behind every single thrust, and the sound of his hips slapping against her arse over and over again was one of the sweetest sounds he’d ever heard. He’d grown used to similar sounds, especially since his first time with Tonks, but it had never sounded this loud or come this often.

“Oui!” ‘Fleur’ cried. “Oui, oui, oui! Fuck me, ‘Arry! Fuck me! Merlin, zis is so good! I, _ah,_ I ‘ave never been fucked like zis! So good! So good!”

Harry didn’t know if she was speaking in character as Fleur or was expressing her true thoughts, but he didn’t really care. However she meant it, he knew it was the truth. He knew he’d never fucked Tonks like this, and he felt a deep certainty that Fleur had never been shagged like this either, whether while married to Bill or before it. It drove him forward, motivating him to move his hips even faster and fuck her even harder. She gasped as she took this even harsher pace, but there was still no sign of discomfort on her face. Whether in character or not, she hadn’t been bluffing when she said she could take whatever he wanted to do to her.

He put his hands on her ankles and pushed her legs up, and then backwards, He shifted his body weight onto the backs of her legs, essentially bending her gorgeous veela body in half. As soon as that was done he got right back to forcing his cock down into her, every bit as hard and as deep as before.

“Oui! Oui!” ‘Fleur’ screamed as he hammered his cock deep inside of her pussy, moving his body mindlessly, more animal than wizard at this point. “Plus! Plus! Plus fort! Plus profound! Continue de me baiser! Fait moi tiens! Fais de moi ta pute!”

If Harry had still had any real grasp of logic or critical thinking remaining inside of his head, he would have had serious questions about what he’d just heard. He knew how committed Tonks could get to playing a part when she was in the mood, but that didn’t grant her the ability to do things she couldn’t ordinarily do. Unless Tonks had secretly been taking French lessons on the side, she shouldn’t have been able to rattle all of that off like that. Were Harry still in possession of all of his mental faculties, he would have realized that his understanding of this situation had been flawed from the beginning.

But Harry didn’t question while Tonks was suddenly capable of talking dirty to him in a language she had no real grasp of. He didn’t even notice. All that his brain could process was that the sexy female he had bent in half wanted more of what he was giving her. She wanted this just as badly as he did.

Harry continued to drive his hips down and fuck Fleur with all of his might. More, deeper, harder, more, more, more. Those were the only words on Harry’s mind.

“I’d ask what’s going on, but I kind of heard it all downstairs,” a voice said. “If I hadn’t flooed directly in, I probably would have heard it outside the front door too. You guys are really fucking loud.”

Harry’s brain somehow knew to look over in the direction of the voice, and he turned his head and saw Tonks standing in the doorway of his bedroom. She had her hair in a purple bob today and was wearing her faded Weird Sisters shirt and a pair of jeans, but the real point of interest was that she did not have the long silver-blonde hair and gorgeous veela features of Fleur Delacour. The woman who had those features was still underneath him, still bent in half with his cock driving into her while she moaned and screamed and begged for more in a language that he didn’t even understand.

It was then that Harry realized his error. There had been clues along the way, but he’d apparently been too horny to notice them. (And he would later learn that Fleur had recently hired a speech coach to help her with her accent, which had ironically been pebble that finally moved the boulder and led to her and Bill calling it quits. She’d gotten a good handle on her speech with the coach’s help, but she reverted back to her accent when she was particularly worked up or aroused.)

Tonks, the real Tonks that is, had walked in on him fucking Fleur Delacour for real. It had really been Fleur who had come to him, needing a place to stay and going along with the offer of using her body to get it, an offer Harry would never have dreamed of making if he’d thought he was actually talking to Fleur. Tonks didn’t seem angry about what she’d walked in on though. She saw him looking and smirked at him.

“Don’t look at me, big guy,” she said. “I just came up to enjoy the show. And speaking of, since you’ve wanted to fuck Fleur for so long, don’t you think you should stop looking at me and focus on the big finish?”

Harry nodded at Tonks, and then he got moving again. Having Tonks walk in on him and learning the reality behind the fantasy did not harm his libido in the slightest. No, knowing that he was really fucking Fleur Delacour, and Tonks was here to see it and was not angry or offended but _excited_ , only filled Harry with yet more determination.

It shouldn’t have been possible, but Harry managed to dig deep and find yet another level as he got back to fucking Fleur. He finally knew that it was the genuine Fleur he was fucking and not Tonks playing a part. It was Fleur who had come to him needing a place to stay, Fleur who had accepted the offer and unknowingly played into his fantasy, Fleur who had finally ended her marriage which had been slowly but surely crumbling, and Fleur who’d admitted she needed to be fucked and fucked hard. What could he do but work harder than he ever had before to make sure this vision of perfection was satisfied?

Fleur screamed out as he pounded into her. It sounded vaguely French in origin but it was hard to be sure, both because he didn’t know the language and because she couldn’t get out more than a few syllables without breaking into a moan or a wordless scream. All Harry took from it was: _more, more, keep going, harder, deeper, more, more, more_!

It wasn’t metamorph tricks that Fleur had employed to withstand this brutal fuck, but her own veela nature. Harry fully understood what it meant to fuck a veela once Fleur let out a prolonged scream, louder than all of the rest, as her orgasm hit her. The moment her climax arrived, Fleur’s veela pussy sprang into action. She tightened around him, holding him steady and locking his cock into place. Her body wanted his cum, and it wasn’t going to stop until it got it.

While Harry would have loved to pull out, pull back or do anything to keep this pleasure going for as long as possible, the veela would not be denied. He was no longer in control of his cock, not until he’d given her what she wanted. He grunted and his hands shook as he gave in and admitted defeat to the veela.

He shot burst after burst of semen inside of Fleur’s perfect veela pussy. Tonks had often cracked jokes about the volume of semen he produced, and she wasn’t the only lover who had commented on it, but his previous loads were nothing compared to this. The veela milked him for every drop of cum he had stored up inside of his balls, and by the time he was done he felt more drained than he ever had in his life, including that time he’d shagged Parvati Patil _and_ all of her bridesmaids the night before her wedding. Though he was sure he would change his mind later, at the moment he felt like he might never get aroused ever again. If that actually wound up being the case, so be it. It had been worth it to finally fulfill his fantasy and fuck Fleur Delacour.

Fleur was already unconscious by the time Harry pulled his deflated cock out of her and unfolded her so her legs were flat on the bed and back where they were supposed to be. She’d promised she could take whatever he could dish out, and she’d been right, but apparently she’d used all of that stamina up and needed her rest now.

“Fuck, you did a number on her,” Tonks breathed. “And look at all of that cum! You really didn’t waste your chance, did you?”

Harry, after greedily gulping down a cup of water Tonks conjured for him, explained how Fleur had wound up in his bed. He wanted her to understand that he hadn’t set out to fuck Fleur behind her back but had instead thought she _was_ Fleur. Tonks seemed to find the whole thing very amusing, throwing her head back and laughing. He was relieved; fantasies with Fleur aside, he didn’t want to lose the great thing he had with Tonks.

“So since she made her payment, I guess Fleur’s gonna be sticking around her for awhile, huh?” Tonks pointed out.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Harry hadn’t thought of that. He’d thought it was all part of the game back when Fleur first showed up on his doorstep asking for a place to stay, but it really had been her and she really did need a place to stay.

“Goodie,” Tonks said, clapping her hands and rubbing them together. “You think maybe she won’t mind if I join in next time?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
